


Furry in the Forest

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Tenten x Mizuki by Molly of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Furry in the Forest

Tenten was fucking around in the village. She decided to go to a nearby bar to get a drink to help her through the day. She sat at the bar and soon a white-haired guy sat next to her.  
“Hey ho! You be looking fine! Let’s get out of here!”  
“Hell no! You ain’t my type”  
“I’ll be anything you want me to be”  
“I want you to be dead”  
“Alright” He pulled out a kunai and was about to stab himself in the neck when Tenten stopped him.  
“That’s not a kunai. I’ll show you a real knife. Let’s go to the forest.” They got up and walked out.  
“So what the fuck’s your name anyways?”  
“Mizuki. I was one of your teachers you stupid fuck!”  
“Oh yeeeeeaaaaah! I completely forgot”  
“This is why I hated you then. Now your body makes up for that bitch attitude”  
“I am pretty banging”  
“Speaking about banging, I think we’re far enough into the forest” They stop. “So what is your type?”  
“I like hairy guys”  
“Like how hairy?”  
“Most people call me a furry”  
“What a coinkydink” He used his curse mark that Orochimaru gave him to turn into a big tiger furry. “What do you think about this body that I received from Orochimaru-sama?” 

“Holy shit that’s so hot. Take me now” Tenten ribbed her clothes off.   
“Shit I forgot the lube”  
“Don’t worry I have some” She picked up a scroll and opened it and put her hand on it and summoned the lube and it appeared and it fell into her open hand and she dropped the scroll on the ground and she handed it to Mizuki and she pulled out another scroll and put her hand on it and summoned a big dildo and it appeared and it fell into her open hand and she tossed the scroll to the ground and Mizuki rubbed lube onto the dildo and she turned him around and he bent over and she shoved it up his ass and she put her hand on the end and she summoned…  
ALL OF HER WEAPONS WERE SUMMONED INSIDE HIM AND HE BLEW UP INTO A MILLION BILLION PIECES!!11!!!!1!!  
The end


End file.
